The Missing Marauder
by mycookiesgaara
Summary: Lily wasn't the only Evans that was a witch, she had a twin sister. Now it's her daughter's turn for Hogwarts with Harry. The two are so alike from their eyes to their mystery beast speaker ability. We know her mother, but no her father. The only person who knows is dead. With good Malfoys and amazing friends, Calathea will find her and Harry's journey. M/M, F/M, F/F, and m-preg,
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the movies or books. All these characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Only ones I do own is Calathea and Roselina.**

 **Speaking:**

Normal

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _Beast Speak_

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

Name: Calathea Lilith Evans

Nicknames: Thea, Cali, or Cala

Age: 11-17

Appearance: Shoulder length golden copper, wavy hair and emerald green eyes. She is about 5'6" as her final height, has pale skin, and a curvy figure. Also, has a c-cup.

Family: Aunts- Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily Potter nee Evans (dead)

Uncles- Vernon Dursley, James Potter (dead)

Cousins- Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter

Mother- Roselina Anne Evans

Father- unknown

Pseudo-Uncles- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape

Godparents- Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Theorede Nott

Wand: 10 1/4" Chesnut, horned serpent horn

Birthday: June 20th, 1980

Species: Witch

Blood-Status: Halfblood

House: Ravenclaw

Friends: Luna Lovegood (BFF), Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom (to name a few)

Enemies: Lord Voldemort, The Lestranges

Special Abilities: Beast Speaker

Favorite Colors: Silver, Blue, Burgundy

Hobbies: Reading, Dueling, Practicing spells

Best Class(es): Charms and Care of Magical Creatures

Pets: A Cat Sidhe named Zephyra and a large brown screech owl named Sincia

History: Her mother died moments after naming her and was later raised by her Aunt and Uncle Dursleys until they turned eleven. After her and Harry's first year Narcissa and Lucius took them in. (A.N.+: Narcissa and Lucius are good in the story and so is Draco, and they were upset over how Harry looked mistreated so they took custody until the two were in fourth year, when Sirius is announced innocent and gains custody over Harry.)

Other Pets: Harry- Hedwig and a male boomsland named Ansel

Draco- An eagle owl named Imperion

Hermione- A half-cat/half-kneazle named Crookshanks

Ron- Scabbers and later an owl named Pigwidgeon

Neville- Toad named Trevor

Luna- A mountain hare named Narla

It was a bright, creamy, yellow day, and the small beams of light was streaming through the burgundy shades of the bedroom. In the room stood an oak wardrobe, a middle-sized dark oak writing desk, and a single bed. The sheets and duvet a silver and burgundy color, between the sheets a young girl shy of her eleventh birthday slept. She had short waves of golden-copper locks and behind sleeping eyes hid sparkling emerald green eyes that shone with wisdom and life. Her sleep was abruptly interrupted by the sharp, rapping knuckles of her aunt on her door.

"Calathea, wake up its Duddykins birthday and I need you to wake the freak. First wake up our precious birthday boy." Aunt Petunia shouted through the thin oak door, she sounded pretentious as usual. Calathea slowly opened her eyes in disdain.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Calathea threw the covers off and sluggishly walked towards her wardrobe, opened it and pulled out a Light Blue Dashwood dress with black ballet flats. She stripped out of her blue nightgown and her undergarments, put on clean undergarments and pulled the Dashwood dress on. After slipping her feet into the flats, she left her room and turned left to knock on Dudley's door.

"Dudley, Aunt Petunia told me to wake you. You're going to the zoo remember." The last words had a loud yelp coming from behind the solid oak door to the bedroom.

"Tell her to give me ten," He demanded. Sighing Calathea made her way down the stairs and to the small cupboard. She knocked the opened it.

"Harry, Petunia told me to wake you up to make breakfast. Hurry up or she'll be mad." Harry rubbed his identical emerald green eyes then slipped his round glasses on. Calathea moved towards the kitchen and sat down, next to a huge pile of presents. Harry slowly stumbled into the kitchen, and trudged over to the stove to man to bacon, eggs, hotcakes, and toast.

"Hurry up boy, where's my coffee!" Uncle Vernon demanded, Calathea stood from her seat and went to make Uncle Vernon his coffee, with brown sugar creamer and two cubes of sugar. Heading back to the table Calathea set it in from Uncle Vernon just as Harry was plating up the food. More on Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's, minimal of Aunt Petunia's, and a medium amount on Calathea's. Harry got the small bits left, which made me feel bad. The boy is practically skin and bones.

"Duddykins!" Aunt Petunia called, "Breakfast time."

Dudley came in wearing a read jumper, with green and white checkers, a blue button down below it, and tan trousers. Before even looking at his plate of food he decided to count his presents, Calathea counted along with in her head, thirty-four…thirty-five…thirty-six. He stopped and turned on his heel to glare with a large, ugly pout on his porky face towards his parents.

"Thirty-six. Thirty-six, that's two less than last year." He ground out upset.

"No Duddy, Aunt Marge's is hidden behind that big one, and while we're out today we'll buy you two new presents." Aunt Petunia chirped in quickly which seemed to please Dudley. Who finally took a seat to eat, and so they all ate. When they finally finished, Harry did the dishes while the rest watched Dudley rip into his presents: a new computer, a second telly, a remote-control airplane, sixteen new computer games, a gold wristwatch, a video recorder, a cine-camera, a remote-control crane, and a racing bicycle.

 _ **So, a boy who hates any form of exercise besides beating on Harry, aka Harry Hunting, gets a racing bike for his birthday. That sure will be funny to watch him attempt and fail.**_ Calathea couldn't help but think, in dry humor.

"Ok Potter, here's your list of chores for the morning. Piers will be arriving by 2 this afternoon, so be done by then so we can give you to Mrs. Figg. Cali be a dear and attend to my flowers. Your Uncle and I are taking Duddy out for lunch, and will be back at 1 sharp." Aunt Petunia told Harry and Calathea.

Soon they left and the two lone house attendants went to their jobs. Calathea looking after the many flowers in the garden: roses, petunias, lilies, calatheas, and daffodils. Calathea's favorite are hyacinth and alstromeria (Peruvian lilies). Come noon she took a quick shower and took out a lilac jumper dress with a black belt around the middle, purple flats, and a black jean jacket. Harry quickly finished his chores and took his own shower. When done, he put on a large, worn-out red t-shirt and torn, ratted jeans.

"Cala, please don't look so disconcert, it is very off-putting." Harry remarked to her.

She couldn't help but frown, "It's not right that they treat us so differently, look at how differently we are dressed. Look at how thin you look next to me, how your appearance is. They feed me, they clothe me, I have an actual room. That is not right in any sense of the word. They don't even give you a second glance unless it is disgust or hate."

"Cala, I don't care. They feed me, they clothe me, and I have a bed to sleep. They gave me an education, a roof over my head, and a place in their house. They could have sent me to an orphanage instead and never looked back. They kept you because Aunt Petunia and Aunt Roselina got along better, and it was her last wish. Yes, I hate them, and they hate me. They don't treat me right, but it's only for seven more years." Harry responded. Calathea sighed and went back to watching the telly. They soon heard the car door slam, so Calathea turned the telly off. And went off to greet the door.

"Oh, Cali darling the flowers and lawn look lovely, and so does the rest of the house. Good job, freak." Aunt Petunia conferred. Dudley walked in moments later holding a skateboard and five more computer games. Uncle Vernon came in behind him, holding a couple parcels.

"Calathea, these are for you." He handed them to her. They withheld chocolate and other candies.

Later Piers and his mother arrived early, causing the Harry hunt to begin a little early. Then Harry got a little lucky, Mrs. Figg had called to tell Aunt Petunia she couldn't take him. She had tripped over one of her numerous cats and broke her leg. Harry was barely holding in the glee.

"NO I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME, HE WILL RUIN MY BIRTHDAY AT THE ZOO!" Dudley wailed, his piggy face scrunching up and turning red.

"Tunia, can't any of your friends take him for a few hours. What about Marge or your friend…Yvonne?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Your sister hates the boy and Yvonne is in Majorca. And I refuse to leave him alone in my household, he might blow the house up." Aunt Petunia responded with the snide comment.

"I would not." Calathea heard Harry mutter under his breath.

So, it came to the decision that Harry would come with the five of them, Harry sat in the very back of the car, with Dudley, Piers, and Calathea in the back, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon up front. The drive to the London Zoo felt like an eternity to the single Evans and Potter children, but the ride finally ended. As they exited the car, Uncle Vernon pulled Harry aside and threatened him.

"I'm warning you boy, any funny business, any at all – and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." Uncle Vernon's face was a large and purple, surrounded by the greying hair and mustache.

Uncle Vernon had been very upset when during the car ride he went on and on complaining about motorcycles, how the hoodlums ride around roaring like maniacs, and Harry brought up the dream he had the night before.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle, it was flying." Harry remarked out of nowhere.

Uncle Vernon had nearly crashed the car before turning sharply to Harry, his face resembled that of a beet covered with hair and yelled: "MOTORCYCLES DO NOT FLY!" Which had caused Dudley and Piers to crack up with laughter.

"It was only just a dream." Harry responded back quietly.

Besides that, today was a very sunny Saturday and like any other weekend day, the zoo was overly crowded with laughing, happy families. A short way from the entrance was an ice cream stand. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams, Calathea a strawberry ice pop, and Harry a cheap lemon pop when the lady asked what he wanted. Calathea and Harry shared a laugh when the double bullies looked like gorillas licking the ice cream. Harry and her lagged behind the others to admire the rather large selection of animals. They admired the lions, tigers, gorillas, sloths, monkeys, the zebras, giraffes, pandas, African wild dogs, emus, the red kangaroos, and finally they reached the cool and dark reptile house.

Piers and Dudley ran from enclosure to enclosure looking from python to cobras, rhinoceros iguanas to Philippine crocodiles. Harry admired the boa constrictor that was balled up and asleep, while Calathea gushed over the Jamaican boa and eastern diamondback rattlesnake. She looked over just in time to see and hear Harry talking to the boa constrictor that her obese cousin and his equally obese friend lost interest in, and walked over.

" _I get that all the time."_ Her eyes widened when she understood.

"I know," Harry murmured through to the snake. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded his head with vigor.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed at the sign next to the glass:

 **Boa Constrictor, Brazil**

 **This specimen was bred in the zoo.**

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I thought you at least might have known your family at least. We understand, we are orphans-"

Harry was cut off by Dudley and Piers pushing him away from the glass and pressing their fat faces to it, obviously scaring the snake. When suddenly they fell forward into the snake's home. The glass had disappeared, then the snake escaped. It hissed his thanks, then slithered away. When the boys went to get out they were trapped, the glass had reappeared, and they started crying for their mommies. When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon heard the banging, they were shocked and rushed over. Harry made the mistake to start laughing which would later get him in big, big trouble.

After all the excitement at the zoo, they headed home. Thinking about the lies they told to the poor zookeeper, how Piers claimed it tried to strangle him and Dudley's claim it tried to bite his leg off. Cali was mad though, because now Harry was confined to the cupboard, except for school, chores, his 'bath', and meals. And when the school year ended it got worst. The month ticked by until Cali's birthday, her eleventh. Nothing really exciting happened, just a new dress from her aunt and new stationary from her Uncle.

It wouldn't be for another month before their lives really changed. When Harry turned eleven, and they finally learned who they

* * *

 **(A.N.+) I know I haven't been around for a long time but that is going to change. So here is the newest addition. And I don't know when I will get back to Who Am I, but I will eventually.**

 **Please R &R, so I can know you liked this so I will continue it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of the books or movies. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only ones I do own are Calathea and Roselina.**

 **Speaking:**

Normal

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _Beast Speak_

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

It was a warm and sunny Monday morning of July 22 and all occupants of the household were still asleep. One by one they slowly awoke, two overweight men, a horse faced women with a pencil neck, a young girl with golden-copper hair, and an underweight boy. The young girl was the first to wake and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for the family. She looked at the large, dark ash wood grandfather clock that read 7:30 am.

"Too early. Uncle Vernon will be up in fifteen minutes and will expect breakfast to be ready." Calathea muttered to herself. She then backwards to knock on Harry's door.

"Hmm." He muttered out very sleepily.

"Harry, you might want to wake up. Uncle will be up soon and I need help to make breakfast." Calathea answered back at him. She unlocked the door, and Harry clambered out of the small doorway.

Once in the kitchen, they quietly pulled the pans from the cabinets: a skillet to fry bacon and sausage, a pan to make sunny side up eggs, and a toaster oven for the toast. Calathea pulled out the ingredients for hotcakes, stirred them together, and put them on the hotcakes pan. They soon heard footsteps in the upstairs making their way down the stairs.

Harry was happy that there was only a few more weeks and he would be off to Stonewall High, for secondary school. Calathea would be going to City of London School for girls, the local secondary school for girls. Yesterday, they had to wake to Dudley marching around in his new Smeltings uniform, a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, and a flat straw hat called a boater, and always carried gnarled canes. He looked absolutely, atrocious. The colors didn't go together in anyway. While Harry was forced to smell, what seemed like burnt wax and dye swimming together, in the water were old shirts being dyed gray for his own future uniform.

Their happy thoughts were interrupted as Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen, white button down under a brown blazer covered in green and red checkers, brown trousers, and black faux Italian loafers. His gray mustache trimmed neatly and his eyes narrowed in mistrust and anger.

"FREAK! What do you think you're doing? Making food that I buy with my money." His face becoming beefy.

"Uncle, don't be mad at him, I was the one who did this. I wanted you to be able to eat before you went to work today. Sorry." Calathea said in submission coming to Harry's defense.

"Oh, thank you Cali." He smiled down at his niece. Then turned to sit in his chair, so Calathea and Harry sighed quietly behind his back.

Calathea made a plate for her uncle and his coffee, black for Mondays, then made the others, her aunt and cousin coming in shortly after. Halfway through breakfast they heard the mail slot. Aunt Petunia told Dudley to get the mail, then Dudley told Harry to get it.

"Make Dudley get it." Harry counteracted to their aunt.

"Harry go get the mail, Cali grab the milk and paper." It was a surprise that Uncle Vernon didn't have the paper already, usually he is already complaining about the news as they ate. Talking about the stocks and the latest gossip.

In the hall under the mail flap, laying on the doormat, were five things: a postcard from Aunt Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope like that of a bill, a letter from Yvonne for Aunt Petunia, and two letters. One that was for Harry and for Calathea.

 _ **Wait a letter for Harry and me?**_ she thought. They were both written in emerald green ink. But who were they from. They had no friends, no other relatives than the Dursleys', and Calathea didn't know who her father was yet they were addressed to the two of them, no mistake there:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Miss C. Evans

The Tiny Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelopes were thick and heavy, the parchment had a yellowish tint to it, and had no stamps on them. On the back was a wax seal with a coat of arms; a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake surrounded a large elegant _H._

"Hurry up, both of you!" Shouted Uncle Vernon from the depths of the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own terrible joke.

Calathea took the mail back to the kitchen, trying to hide the letters from them, and handed the others to her uncle. She sat and examined the envelopes, then folded and put them in the pockets of her black jeans.

Uncle Vernon tore the bill open with a look of disgust, it was the electric bill, must be a lot. Then turned to the postcard, and read it. "Well Marge is ill, ate a bad whelk."

"Yvonne says hi, and that she might come and pay a visit to us." Aunt Petunia responded.

Uncle Vernon soon left for work, Aunt Petunia went to the neighbors for tea, and Piers' parents picked Dudley up to spend the day with them. Harry was assigned to clean the kitchen, sweep, mop, and wax all the non-carpet floors, clean the bathrooms, weed the garden, mow the lawn, and do all the laundry. Then dust all the surfaces throughout the household. While Harry did this, Calathea decided to read some of the books from her Uncle's private study, things such as Pride and Prejudice, War and Peace, and some poem books. Her favorite is Hamlet by Shakespeare. Around noon, Calathea made some sandwiches for her and Harry, turkey, cheese and mayo. Then went to open their letters. She had just opened the flap when her aunt walked in and a look of horror flashed over Petunia's face.

"Where did you get those?" She hollered and scurried over, ripping the letters from Cali's hands.

"Aunt Petunia, why did you do that? That's addressed to me. It is my property." She was angry, never had her aunt treated her like this.

"No, you will not have this trash. When your uncle gets home, we are having a talk." She replied snippily and turned on her heel to go to her room. Cali knew she was going to hide them until their Uncle got home. And she also knew she would never know what the letters said.

"Cali, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Harry asked when he came in from the backyard. He looked like he had just got done with the mowing.

"Aunt Petunia took the letters. She said her and Uncle would talk when he gets home. We'll never know what they said." Calathea was very upset, way beyond upset.

 _ **What if these letters had any clues and to whom my father was, or is. I could learn more about my mom. Aunt Petunia refuses to talk about her. Only thing she says is that she died shortly after I was born from complications while in labor.**_ Calathea thought to herself with disdain.

Later that evening when Uncle Vernon got home, he and Aunt Petunia kept all of them from the kitchen. The three cousins could hear the couple arguing over the letters. Uncle Vernon's voice was loud, scuff and angry, while Aunt Petunia's was meek, chirpy, and high. Dudley claimed the keyhole, while Harry and Calathea settled for the crack of the door, pressing their ears to the door itself.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possible know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house."

"Watching -spying- might be following us, wouldn't put it past those crackpot freaks." Uncle Vernon muttered wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want- "

They could hear and see Uncle Vernon's shiny, black shoes pacing around the kitchen floor, the heels clicking around across the wood.

"No." He said finally after moments of silence. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…Yes, that's best…we won't do anything…"

"But- "

"I'm not having one, even two in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

"But what about Cali, since we don't know her father I was hoping she wouldn't end up like them. I was so hopeful. That if I treated her with sweetness and love, like Roselina wanted, maybe she wouldn't end up like them, but I also failed." Petunia's voice was trembling with a mix of anger and sadness, it made Calathea's heart break a little.

"Well she is now a freak as well, we should have been looking for the signs just like with him. For now, we know what we'll do." What that the conversation ended.

When he opened the door Uncle Vernon glared down at them. Then looked at Harry with a smoldered angry face. "We have decided you have grown too big for that cupboard of yours. You're moving into Dudley's second bedroom, so grab your things."

"WHAT NO! THAT IS MY ROOM…I NEED IT MAKE HIM GET OUT!" Dudley voice quickly rose in protest, his face swelling red and even more porky.

Harry grabbed his few things he had under the stairs, his clothes and pillow. Then marched up the stairs to the first bedroom next to the stairs, a small room with a worn wardrobe, a small set of drawers, a small white desk, and a thin mattress on a wrought iron frame. He put his few clothes in the drawers, and looked in the wardrobe. In it was a broken bird cage on the top shelf that Dudley had sat on, it once held a parrot that he had traded at school for a real air rifle. There was the first television his parents had bought him, broken when he thrust his foot into it when his favorite program had been canceled, and the cine-camera was broken atop it. Books littered the shelves giving Harry a small bit of entertainment.

 _ **All I want to do is be back in my cupboard, what is wrong with someone writing to me. I'm curious to figure out who it is that is writing to Cali and I.**_ Harry thoughts were inquisitive.

The next morning during breakfast Dudley was still pouting while parading around in his Smeltings uniform, swinging his walking cane to and fro. Calathea was helping Aunt Petunia cook breakfast, bacon, eggs, hash, and toast, simple, when the mail slot was heard slamming back against the metallic frame. Uncle Vernon sent Dudley to grab it this time around, trying, attempting to be nice to Harry.

A loud gasp was heard from the front foyer, then Dudley shouted, "There's two more! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive- "

Uncle Vernon leapt from his set, with a strangled cry, and ran down the hall, Harry hot on his trail. Dudley's father wrestled him to the ground to get the letter from his grasp, Harry quickly jumped into the fold trying to grab it himself. Calathea and Aunt Petunia just watched from behind with looks of horror and shock. Amongst the chaos, all three men were hit with a Smelting stick, and Uncle Vernon stood up, gasping for breath, hold both of their letters tightly in his fist.

"Calathea go to your room, freak go to your cupboard- I mean, your bedroom," Uncle Vernon wheezed at the three kids. "Dudley just go."

He then stormed into the living room and threw the letters into the roaring fireplace. Then walked to Petunia, kissed her cheek, and left for work. Aunt Petunia gave Harry his list of chores and took Dudley out for the day to shop in London.

The grandfather clock in the living room, chimed six o'clock the next morning, waking both Harry and Calathea, Harry quickly but quietly swung his door open so that he wouldn't wake his aunt and uncle. He then headed down the stairs, skipping the last. He was going to greet the postman. But at the end of the staircase, he tripped over a great lump.

"AAAARRRRGH."

He leapt up, to see his Uncle underneath him, his face slowly turning purple. Atop the stairs Calathea flickered the lights on, her face shocked to see her cousin and uncle in a near tangled heap at the bottom. Uncle Vernon in a sleeping bag awaiting the mail. And for the next half hour all he did was holler at Harry.

Over the next week, more than two dozen letters appeared, through the mail slot, open windows. But when the dairyman had to hand the eggs through the kitchen window, Uncle Vernon was losing it. He took the day off and boarded up all the entrances, all because the eggs contained a dozen letters for both Harry and Calathea. This continued on until Sunday, where sat the Dursleys', the Evan, and the Potter, Uncle Vernon with the largest smug face he could muster.

"Ah Sunday, I just love Sunday's. And why is that Freak?" Uncle Vernon's voice was uncharacteristically happy and a little haunting.

"No post." Harry answered back solemnly, he was upset that all week he and his cousin had been forbidden from reading their letters.

"Right you are. No post on Sundays! Ha!" He rejoiced even happier, munching on some cookies and coffee.

But the silence that was Sunday, and the peace that was unnaturally in the house, was disturbed by the rumbling over the house. Dudley ducked down behind a chair and Petunia covered her head. Uncle Vernon looked around confused, until a single lone envelope shot out at him from the fireplace. Then it all went to chaos. Hundreds of thousands of letters rained in the sitting room. Glee alighted on Harry and Calathea's faces, and they leapt to grab just one.

Harry had one in his grasp, when he paled at the red beet in front of him. His Uncle was staring at him, with beady eyes, his face a rough red. He lunged for his nephew, causing Harry to run. He headed for the stairs but was tackled in front of the mail slot, where even more letters were raining in.

"That's it we're moving away, far away. Where no one can find us!" Uncle Vernon yelled, while holding Harry in a death grip.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley's wavering voice was frightened. His mother paler than usual, and Calathea was still grasping a letter in her hand. In emerald green ink, it held her name on it. She slowly folded and stashed it away in pockets of her jumper.

Uncle Vernon gave them each five minutes to put a bag together, or you leave with nothing. Calathea packed her few favorite possessions: a ragged, old, purple stuffed rabbit, something her mother had bought her when she found out she was having a girl; a few outfits with clean underwear; and, another of her mother's, an old journal with her mother and Aunt Lily names on it. It had been their journal growing up, but she had never been able to open it.

Meanwhile, Harry was packing his few possessions, his ratty clothes, and the one thing he cared for. An old stuffed owl, he had from a child. It was the only thing the Dursley's let him keep from his old life, the one he never knew.

"Let's go!" Uncle Vernon's voice cut through the house to get them to hurry. He had briefly yelled at his son, for stalling them. Dudley had been trying to squeeze his computer, tv, and games in once tiny bag.

They all squeezed into the car, with the bags in the trunk, and they drove away from Privet Drive just as the sun was slowly fading in the late evening sky. They drove and drove for hours and hours. Every now and again they would change direction, go right then left, even an occasional U-turn. Finally, in the late hours of Tuesday, they arrived at a motel. They checked in, went to their rooms and slept. The next morning when they went to check out, the front desk lady, had half a dozen letters for Harry:

Mr. H. Potter

The Couch Rm. 14

The Lutz Motel

Tonbridge, England

Uncle Vernon grabbed all six letters and tore them up right in Harry's face, not even realizing that his niece was not receiving any new letters, which should have been suspicious. Shock was evident on the front lady's face, but before she had time to speak, the Dursley's were stomping away to the car. It wasn't until late that evening they truthfully stopped. Vernon had purchased an old shack, on a rock, and the only way to get there was by boat.

The rain was coming down in heavy droplets as they covered their bags from the wetness. Upon landing on the rock, he tied the boat up, and let the way to a rickety, old shack. It swayed in the rough winds. Inside it was slightly warm and damp, an old couch and chair were in the 'living room' and an old mattress on the loft. There were at least five thin blankets in total. After eating the small rations that Uncle Vernon had stopped to get, they all went to bed. Dudley claimed the couch and the adult the bed.

"Cali go ahead and take the chair. You shouldn't have to sleep on the ground." He was smiling his ever-bright smile.

"No…Harry, tomorrow's your birthday." Calathea's voice was upset. Once more, it had not been acknowledged.

"It's fine." Calathea shook her head and sat next to her cousin. And slowly started drawing a birthday cake in the dust and grime on the floor, Harry slowly joined in. When done they looked at Dudley's wristwatch. It read 11:53 pm.

"Harry, okay so I have been keeping a secret, on Sunday, I may have managed to hold onto one of the letters. Maybe that's why mine aren't arriving with yours anymore. They somehow know I already have mine. Should I open it?" She was nervous. The time was now 11:55 pm.

"Yes…No…I don't know." She could tell that Harry was very nervous. So, she did. She tore the wax seal and pulled out the letter, it was also on old parchment.

"This paper looks old." She whispered to her cousin.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

 _Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_ )

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await our owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_

However, before they had a chance to even look at the second sheet and speak of what they had just read, the time on Dudley's wristwatch turned midnight. Harry turned around and blew out his fake candles, the two cousins looked at each other in peace, before….

BANG!BANG!BANG!

The noise caused the whole shack to rumble and shake. When suddenly the door was knocked from the frame and its crooked hinges. Waking the Dursley's with a start, in the door frame was a hulking figure.

"Well s'rry 'bout the door." The accent was rough and thick. And all Calathea and Harry could wonder, was who was this?

* * *

 **A.N.+: I hope this chapter is good, it took me forever to work on it. So, sorry, I was so busy work and family drama that I never had time to work on it. That and the computer was being repaired, again. Please R &R, to let me know how you liked it. I promise Book 1 is the only one I'll be almost 'rewriting'.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of the books or movies. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only ones I do own are Calathea and Roselina.**

 **Speaking:**

Normal

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _Beast Speak_

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

In the doorway was a hulking, large figure that had to crouch down to step through the frame. Harry hid behind the fireplace in slight fear, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had made their way down the stairs, a shotgun in hand. Calathea huddled into the old armchair and her cousin, Dudley, was cowering like the pig he is.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I warn you- I'm armed."

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley was cowering, frozen in fear. When he went to sit down, Dudley scampered up and away to hide behind his mother. Who was crouching terrified, behind the shotgun wielding Uncle Vernon. "You must be yo'ng Calathea." The man's eyes landed on the girl. Her head hesitantly nodded. "And where's yo'ng 'arry?"

Harry peeked out from behind the fireplace, into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw black, beetle eyes looking back at him. They were crinkled from a smile, and slightly hidden behind the large mane of hair and beard.

"Las' time I saw yeh, yeh was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer da, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes. And Calathea yeh look like yer mum. Little Roselina, I was sad to hear her passin'."

"Who are you?" Both Calathea and Harry questioned in unpracticed unison. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed slightly familiar with the man. Because Uncle Vernon was making funny rasping noises.

"I demand you leave at once, sir." He said. "You are breaking and entering."

"Shut it Dursley, yeh great prune." The giant grunted at him. He grabbed the shotgun and twisted it into a metallic pretzel. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Both of yer parents school."

"Hogwarts?" The recognized the name from the letter they had read, but what was it truly.

"We'll get there, first Harry a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh, mighta sat on it along the way." Said the giant, er Hagrid, as he reached into his rather large overcoat and pulled out a bundle. He then proceeded to hand it to Harry. Harry then opened it, inside was a round cake that read 'Happy Birthday Harry', the frosting was purple and the writing a deep green.

"Thank you." Harry was shocked and he looked extremely happy.

"So your Hagrid, but what is Hogwarts?" Calathea jumped into the small conversation. She still had the open letter clenched in her fist. Petunia's eyes darted over to her fist.

"Cali, where in the world did you get that?" Her voice was hard and angry.

"Well obviously yer knowing all about Hogwarts. I knew Harry wasn't gettin' 'is letter but yer surely knew. Didn't yeh ever wonder where either of yer parents learned it all" Both Harry and Calathea shook their heads.

"Learned? Learned what?"

"LEARNED WHAT? Now wait jus' one second. Do you mean ter tell me that this boy and girl- they!- knows nothin' about ANYTHING?" Hagrid was beyond angry, his voice boomed in the small room.

"Hey, we know stuff. Like math and English and other stuff." Calathea countered coming to their own defense, at practically being called stupid.

Hagrid simply waved his hand at her and said, "Yeah, but not about our world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world._ "

"What world?" Harry was so confused.

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode, "DURSLEY!"

"I want to know. Tell me about this." Calathea's voice was firm and tense as she held the letter up for all to see. "Does magic exist? And why did I receive this letter? What does it have to do with my mom?"

"Of course magic exists. You're a wizard Harry. And you Calathea, you're a witch." Hagrid's voice was calm. "Yeah yer ever do an'thing yer couldn't explain. An'thing magical. Cause with a little practice yer like yers parents'."

"You knew. You knew what we were all along and you never told us." Harry voice waivered with anger.

"Knew!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia laughably. " _Knew!_ Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted, perfect sisters being what they were? Oh, they got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that- that _school_ \- and came home every vacation with their pockets full of frog spawns, turning teacups into rodents. I was the only who saw them for what they were- freaks! But my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this or Roselina that, they were proud to have witches in the family."

"Then Lily met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as -as abnormal- and them, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

"But you Cali, Rose came to us pregnant, begging and telling us she had nowhere. Out of my old sisterly love for her, she was welcome, I myself was with Dudley. She never revealed who your father is. That secret died with her, right after she had you. All she was able to do was name you and tell us to take care of you. We hoped with a little love and possibly a non-freak father we could snuff it out, but no luck. When the freak appeared you started showing signs. So we did our best to keep you separate and it worked until Dudley's birthday." Aunt Petunia finally finished her long and angry rant. Cali couldn't really tell if she was irritated and angry or just jealous that she hadn't been like her younger sisters.

Harry, who had slowly been going white, finally found his voice. "Blown up? But you told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid had finally lost it. "A car crash? How could something like a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every child grew up knowin' 'is name! He is famous in our world."

"But why?" Harry inquisitively asked.

"I'll tell yer later. For now here." Hagrid handed over an envelope for him. It read:

Mr. H. Potter

The Floor

Hut-on-the-Rock

The Sea

When he broke the wax seal, he pulled out the old parchment. It read the same as the letter to Cali, but only to him. But the second revealed to be the school supply list. While he looked over in all, Hagrid was writing a letter.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter, Calathea has hers.

Taking them to buy supplies tomorrow.

Weather is horrible. Hope all's well.

-Hagrid

During this entire conversation, no one noticed that Dudley had sneakily been eating the cake that Hagrid had brought for Harry. "You're going to have my niece and nephew taught by some crackpot old fool." Uncle Vernon made a mistake by saying that insult.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in my presence." Hagrid growled out. Then pulled an umbrella from the folds of his overcoat. Then pointed it at Dudley and out of his pajama bottoms popped a curly, piggy tail. This caused an uproar in the small hut as Dudley began to squeal. Which was followed by the angry shouts of Vernon and the cries from Petunia, as they ran into the room they had been asleep in.

"Well that's better. Quiet."

After Hagrid spoke her turned to the fireplace which held the wrinkled, empty crisp bags and set them aflame with the umbrella. He then pulled out some sausages, some bread, and a small jug of juice.

 _ **Where did he just keep that all?**_ Cali thought bewildered. After Hagrid cooked the sausages and served them on the bread, they curled up on the couch next to him.

* * *

The next morning the cousins were awoken to sunlight peeping through the boarded up windows, Harry tried to keep his eyes shut tight, but Cali's shuffling woke him up further.

"It was a dream," Harry told himself firmly.

"I dreamed that a giant called Hagrid came to tell us that we are going to attend a school of magic. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard." There was a suddenly loud tapping sound.

 _ **And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door.**_ Harry thought bitterly. His thoughts were interrupted by a shocked squeal.

"Holy, there's an owl at the window. Harry, Hagrid, wake up there's an owl at the window." Cali's voice was full of amazement. Harry opened his eyes and sure enough a small, brown owl was behind one of the non-boarded windows, with a newspaper in its beak.

Harry quickly scrambled to his feet, so happy to realize that last night had not been a dream. "Som'one pay the owl. Take the paper." Hagrid grumbled through his beard when the owl, that he had just let in, dived for the large coat that had covered them the night before.

"Pay it with what?" Cali's voice was confused, they had no money, either her or her cousin.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing _but_ pockets- bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags…finally in a small pouch, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking, bronze coins.  
"Give 'im five." Hagrid spoke even sleepier.

"Five what?" Cali looked at the giants sleeping form crazily.

"Five knuts, the little bronze ones." He responded.

Harry carefully opened the pouch and counted out five knuts, he then walked over to the owl. Harry untied the paper, and put the coins in the little pouch on the owls other leg. The owl then flew back out the open window. Next to Calathea, Hagrid was yawning and stretching out his large limbs.

"A'right time to get movin'. Eh let's go you two." Hagrid said pulling out a tiny pocket watch. The three of them soon walked out the door that Hagrid had knocked in the night before. Hagrid tapped the front of the boat and it began to move itself.

After a long journey they reached the London underground and soon reached a small tavern in downtown London. A swinging old, battered sign read _The Leaky Cauldron._ Looking around the two cousins noticed the street wanderers paid them no heed. Noticing this Cali just shrugged her shoulders. So the three entered into the small tavern. Inside was musty and filled with old witches and wizards.

"Your usual Hagrid." The slumped over man behind the bar asked the giant. Hagrid shook his head.

"No I'm takin' young 'arry Potter and Calathea Evans to get their school books." Hagrid responded to the man. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them, as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Harry Potter!"

"Did someone say Harry Potter."

"No it couldn't be."

"Blimey!"

How the heck did they know Harry was all the cousins could think as they looked at each other in confusion as complete strangers came up to shake his hand and introduce themselves. What was going on?

* * *

 **A.N.+: I am sorry, it had been a whole year since I last updated. This last year has been a rough one. I started school and am almost done. I will be updating more now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the movies or books, they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Calathea and Roselina.**

 **Speaking:**

Normal

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _Beast Speak_

 _Parseltongue_

 **A.N.+: For Quirrell I'm not good at writing a stutter. So it won't be written that way.**

* * *

Hagrid sat back at the counter chatting with Tom, while the patrons greeted Harry joyously. Cali was not as outspoken towards the strangers, but greeted them politely nevertheless. It was when a young gentlemen, that wore a turban and was hunched into himself, came to greet them did Hagrid come back over.

"Cali, 'arry, this is Professor Quirinus Quirrell. He goin' ter be yeh Defense teacher this year. Professor this is 'arry Potter and Calathea Evans." Hagrid voice came out deep and kind.

 _ **This man looks frightened by his own shadow, how is he a teacher.**_ Cali's thoughts reflected her cousins own.

"I am Professor Quirrell. Merry meet." His voice trembled as he spoke. His words broken up into stutter. Harry and Cali looked at each other in confusion at the greeting.

"What is merry meet?" They both asked to Hagrid and the professor.

"It is a proper greeting in our world. Very few still use it. Mainly pure-bloods and few half-bloods." Quirrell explained. "Merry part is the parting."

"Well 'arry, Calathea are yeh ready? Out the back right Tom?" Hagrid asked them.

With a nod from the barkeep, Hagrid lead them out an old, wooden door to a small alley. It was a small square barely large enough for the three of them. He pulled out the ratty, pink umbrella and tapped the bricks. Slowly the bricks started to fold themselves back to expose a wonderful world, leaving both Harry and Cali gapping in awe.

"Cali, 'arry welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid welcomed.

The street was wide, open, and magical, students and adults, fumbled about hopping from shop to shop. Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ollivander's Wand Shop, Flourish and Blott's, and many other strange shops ahead. Straight forward down the path was a large, white marble building.

"Hagrid, how are we going to pay for any of this we haven't any money? Harry asked the giant. The giants hand raised towards the large, white building.

"There o' course, the wizarding bank, Gringotts. Only bank for a wizard to use. Run by goblins, somethin' nasty cretins, greedy, but they protect the gold." Hagrid explained.

Cali felt her body fall into a hunch, feeling that there was no way she could pay for anything. Her mother had died young shortly after childbirth, how could she have saved any money. Harry's father came from a pure-blood family, whatever that means, so he has money. Noticing his cousin's depressed stance he reached for her hand and gripped it tight.

"Don't worry Cali, I'll help if I can. You've always been there for me and now it is my turn." Harry promised. A kind smile slipped onto his face brightening his emerald eyes. Her own kind smile responded with equally as bright emerald orbs.

As they neared the building, Gringotts, they noticed a large sign overhead in large bronze letters:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Hagrid, what does that mean?" Cali turned to the giant. Harry nodded in agreement to the question.

"Trust me yeh don't want ter know." Hagrid huffed to them.

After entering they walked down to the main desk, two large rows of desks lined on either side with goblins weighting out golden coins, silver coins, knuts, and jewels. They sneered slightly at the three, but mainly towards Hagrid it felt. They finally reached the desk and Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Yes." The goblin sneered down.

 _They are starting to make me bloody angry. _ Cali whispered to Harry.

 _Cali, calm down. It is not that bad. They aren't completely horrible._ Harry whispered back. They both were unaware that the goblin was staring at them.

 _I can understand you, cretin_ _._ The goblin spoke to them, causing them both to jump in surprise.

"How?" Cali gasped in shock.

"You were somehow speaking in Gobblydegook, the goblin language. And you didn't realize. My name is Regnerk." The goblin greeted.

"Young 'arry Potter and Calathea Evans would like to access their vaults today." Hagrid spoke, completely oblivious to the previous conversation. "And I need access to vault you-know-where to get you-know-what, for Professor Dumbledore."

"And do Mr. Potter and Miss Evans have their keys." Regnerk growled. Hagrid started pulling out all odds and ends to obtain the keys. Beetle eyes, fig shrews, a kettle, cups, wrappers, the paper, and finally the key.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't know where Cali's key is. No one does so he wants me ter ask if 'arry would share with her just for today." Hagrid turned to Harry questioningly.

"Yes. Absolutely." Harry nodded vigorously.

"Okay, Grindernok get me Griphook." The passing by goblin left and soon returned with another in dark blue and a rather sharp nose. "Please escort Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, and Hagrid down to the vaults. _Go fast you know that the giant hates it._ " He spoke the last in Gobblydegook, causing the cousins to snicker. Hagrid looked queasy just from the thought.

The four clambered into the cart and Griphook started the cart. The farther down the tunnels they glided, winding and turning, the more Hagrid looked sick. The cousins were to busy letting their eyes wonder when they noticed a flash of fire far below them followed by a hiss.

 _Let me go._ The cousins shivered and looked at Griphook.

"What was that?" Cali asked frightened.

"A dragon." Griphook stated like it was obvious, with a wicked grin on his face.

Finally the cart stopped and Griphook announced 'Vault _687'_ and asked for the key. Harry handed it over and the goblin opened the vault. The door slowly creaked open to reveal the riches inside. Piles of gold, silver, and bronze filled the vault.

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. 17 sickles to a galleon, 29 knuts to a sickle, and 493 knuts to a galleon. Take what you need." Griphook explained the coins and handed both Harry and Cali a small pouch. They each filled them with 17 galleons, 29 sickles, and some knuts. The goblin locked the vault backup and handed the key back to Harry. "Next stop Vault 713."

The next stop was quick as Hagrid just quickly up the package and shuffled it into a inner pocket. Then backup the hill they rode. Cali looked back hoping to see the dragon fire again, but sighed in disappointment when the empty chasm disappeared from her line of vision.

"Merry part." Harry and Cali chimed together in goodbye.

"May your gold always flow." Griphook and Regnerk responded.

 _Miss Evans, Mr. Potter we wish for you to return later. We need to discuss your vaults. _ Regnerk spoke to them in Gobblydegook. They nodded to him then walked out with Hagrid.

Once outside Hagrid turned to them still queasy. "I think I'm goin' ter sit down in the Leaky Cauldron. Yer be okay without me?" The cousins nodded and pretended to head towards Madam Malkins, but stopped and turned back to Gringotts once Hagrid was out of view.

"Ready Harry." Cali asked her cousin. She was nervous, they were going to find out more about themselves.

"Yes." He gripped her hand and they walked back into Gringotts to speak to Regnerk and Griphook.

 _Follow us. _ The two spoke to them before leading them back down a hallway and into a room with a desk and chairs.

Griphook pulled out two pieces of parchment and laid them in front of the two. "What we will do is prick your finger and then a single drop of blood is all we need. Then let the magic happen."

He started with Harry first, pricked his finger, let the blood fall, and then swiftly healed it. It took a couple minutes for it to work as ink started spreading out across the parchment. They watched in awe when it finally finished.

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter_

 _Birthday: July 31_ _st_ _, 1980_

 _Age: 11_

 _Parent(s): James Fleamont Potter (deceased); Lilian Fauna Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

 _Godparents: Alice Annebeth Longbottm nee Lindon, Sirius Orion Black_

 _Species: Human, Wizard_

 _Blood-Status: Half-blood_

 _Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (temporarily)_

 _Magical Core: Blue (40% blocked until adult)_

 _Magical Abilities: Beast Speak (maternal side); Animagus Form (blocked until learned); Partial Metamorphomagus (paternal side); Parseltongue (exclusively; conquest)_

 _Soulmate:_ _Blocked_ _until 15 or 16_

 _Vaults: Personal (687)_

 _Potter Vaults ((780, 781, 784) No current access)_

 _Black Vaults ((890, 891, 895) No current access)_

 _Longbottom Vaults (No access)_

 _Other: Invisibility Cloak (family heirloom; paternal)_

"So this is what it looks like?" Cali asked. Griphook turned to her and nodded.

"Are you ready." Regnerk asked. She nodded. He pricked her finger, the droplet fell, and once more time passed slowly and eventually the ink started to crawl across the parchment. Everything about her down on one paper. She was ready.

 _ **Will I finally know the identity of my father?**_ Cali thought to herself as she lifted it up and began to read.

* * *

 **A.N.+: That concludes it for this chapter, thank you for reading and please R &R. The Malfoys and school shopping are in the next chapter. I am asking for you opinion on something, let us vote. Which house should I put Harry in? Calathea will be a Ravenclaw like her mother. Until next time. Chapter 4 will be up shortly.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the movies or books, they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Calathea and Roselina.**

 **Speaking:**

Normal

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _Beast Speak_

 _Parseltongue_

 **A.N.+: For anyone who read the prologue before I edited it, please do not reveal Calathea's fathers identity. It was meant to be a surprise and I did catch that I did that until after it was posted. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Cali continued to look at her paper both in shock and disappointment:

 _Name: Calathea Lilith Evans_

 _Birthday: June 20_ _th_ _, 1980_

 _Parent(s): Roselina Anne Evans (deceased); unknown_

 _Godparent(s): Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black; Theorede Castor Nott_

 _Species: Human, Witch_

 _Blood-Status: Half-blood_

 _Magical Guardian: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

 _Magical Core: Blue (40% blocked until adult)_

 _Magical Abilities: Beast Speak (maternal side); Animagus Form (blocked until learned); Bonding Magic (blocked until 17)_

 _Soulmate: Blocked until 15 or 16_

 _Vaults: Personal (545)_

 _Evans Vault (421)_

 _Malfoy Vaults ((541, 787, 923, 851) some access)_

 _Nott Vaults ((622, 624, 655) some access)_

 _Other: Mother's Possessions (wand, books, notes)_

"That's all." Her voice broke a little as she looked over to Regnerk. He sighed as he looked up at her.

"More is always revealed as you grow. It seems your mother blocked the knowledge of your father even from us. I am sorry for this." Regnerk laid his rough hand gently on her forearm.

"Hey Regnerk." The goblin looked to Harry. "Who are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom?"  
"Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom, her husband, are currently permanent residents of St. Mungos. That same Halloween they were tortured to insanity. There is no cure. While Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban for siding with You-Know-Who. Although they are your godparents they are unfit to raise you. Now as for your inheritance. There is an Heir Ring that you will receive on your 14th birthday."

"So that means no access to the Family Vaults without an adult or goblin present, even then it has to be _very_ important." Griphook added on when Regnerk finished.

The cousins nodded in understanding, both a little and a little disappointed. They decided it was time to start shopping before Hagrid got back and found them gone. They said goodbye to the goblins and headed to Madame Malkins. They entered and were greeted by an enthusiastic witch. She carried a gentle aura around her that soothed them.

"Hogwarts as well my dears?" Madame Malkins asked.

"Yes ma'am." Cali responded for them.

"I'll be right with you just finishing this other young man." Her voice rang like bells from kindness. Causing the two to smile. Behind her was a boy with slicked back blond hair, his eyes slightly open eyes a grey color, and he had a very aristocratic face. All sharper edges with sift features here and there.

"Hogwarts as well." The boy asked, his voice slightly snippy. It caused Harry to frown. The boy spoke like Dudley.

"Yes. This is our first time in this world." Harry spoke carefully. He wanted a friend, and this one seemed like a good choice.

"Muggle born?" They shook their heads. "Muggle raised then." He gave them a curt laugh. "Filthy creatures they are"

"That's not nice." Cali jumped in with a fury. "We are half-bloods and our parents are dead. They were the only family we had."

"My apologies then. So which house do you think you'll be sorted. I will be Slytherin just like the rest of my family." He was smirking now. Cali wanted to smack the blond twat.

"Ravenclaw." Was all Cali said. It was the only house that she knew.

"Good choice. What about you?" His grey eyes turned on Harry causing the small, statured boy to slightly jump. His response was s shrug to the blond.

"Draco!" A women's voice filled the small shop. The three jumped in surprise and turned to the doorway. A woman with flowing, golden locks and bright, grey orbs stared back at them. Her form was tall but bountiful.

"Mother, I was just making friends. We haven't even shared names." Draco whined slightly to his mother.

"That is not how you greet others or make friends. I am so sorry for my son's behavior. He is an only child and very selfish. We raised him better then that." Her voice held an undertone of amusement.

"Mother. I am not." His voice shrieked slightly. This caused laughter from the lungs of Harry and Cali, so deep it shook their diaphragm.

"Ma'am, merry meet." Cali gave her a slight bow and a smile.

"Please young one, no ma'am. Call me Mrs. Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy." She shook her head letting golden ringlets to jump about like little snakes.

"Cali, Calathea Evans. My cousin here is called Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa froze and got a good look at the young girl.

"Cala?"

"Yes." Cali responed.

The woman quickly wrapped her arms around the youngling. Her face buried into golden-copper locks, gripping her tightly. "You look just like your mother, Rosie. Her eyes, her face, and her hair."

"Your my godmother, Narcissa Malfoy." Cali stated. Her voice muffled by the bosom the woman was graced with.

"Yes and from now on I will be taking care of you." Narcissa cheered in happiness.

Harry heard what they were saying and his shoulders sagged down. His cousin had a family, but he was stuck. Stuck going back to the Dursleys' after this. Draco looked over to Harry's hunched form and walked over to him. He let a soft smile grace his lips and offered his hand in friendship.

"Friends?" Draco asked the ravenette. Harry looked down at the hand in hesitation. His gaze wondered to Cali then back. Finally he decided, with a small gulp he nodded and grasped the pale hand tightly.

"Harry too?" Cali asked her godmother.

"Of course. Come Harry, Draco, we have wands to buy don't we." A kind smile graced the woman. "Are you done here?"  
"Yes Aunt Cissa." Cali responded for them. They said goodbye to Mme. Malkins, and treaded out the door and down to Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they stepped inside the store, that held a completely different atmosphere.

The air was stiff and dusty, the room darker and lit by a few lanterns and candles. The walls were covered by bookshelves stacked high with boxes upon boxes. There was an underlying magical feel in the air that felt welcoming. Hearing the bell jingle against the door brought an man to the front. The aged man had thin, whitening hair and wise silver eyes hidden behind spectacles.

"Ah. Lady Malfoy, merry meet." The man greeted. His voice was raspy and kind.

"Merry meet, Mr. Ollivander. I have brought new students to gather wands." Narcissa was kind to the man.

"Ah, Heir Malfoy, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. I remember when your parents all came in for their wands. Lucius Malfoy, elm, dragon heartstring I assume it is still fashioned into his cane. Narcissa 12'' blackthorn, unicorn hair. James Potter mahogany 11" dragon heartstring, he favored his wand. You must know that a wand chooses the wizard. Lily Evans willow 10 1/4", unicorn hair, beautiful. And your mother, Miss Evans, Roselina Evans was very difficult vine 11 2/4" unicorn hair." His silver eyes glazed over with fondness from past memories. It showed Cali that he was able to remember everyone he sold a wand to and the wand that was sold.

"Draco how about you first." Narcissa suggested. The boy stepped forward as Mr. Ollivander pulled out a little measuring tape. It measured everything to find the right length, and with this information the wandmaker grabbed about five boxes in various lengths.

"12 ¾" blackwood, dragon heartstring." With a flip, a candelabra burst in flames, so it was taken back. "11 ¾" holly, kelpie hair." Draco didn't have a chance to move before it was taken. "11" fir, unicorn hair." A slight flame burst forward. "Close. 10" Hawthorn, unicorn hair." Small fountains of light streamed forth from the Hawthorn wand.

"Magnificent." Ollivander's eyes light up at Draco's exclamation.

"Well Heir Malfoy your wand was chosen. Miss Evans, are you ready? Your wand shall choose."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander."

Three wands were given, three wands were rejected. Calathea began to be doubtful, when finally she was handed a reddish, brown wand that warmed in her grasp. A big, goofy grin shot across her lips as honeysuckles and irises floated from the tip. Her emerald eyes shot up to meet silver orbs.

"10 ¼" chestnut, horned serpent horn. An unusual core for a special girl. Now Mr. Potter, your turn." Ollivander handed for separate wands to Harry. Each wave different, an exploded lantern, broken drawers, shattered glass, and a small plume of smoke. " Difficult very difficult. I wonder." The wandmaker disappeared behind the curtain and returned with a thin, black box covered in a thick layer of dust. He blew the particles off and opened the box. The wandmaker pulled out a black wand and handed it to Harry. "11" Holly wood, phoenix feather."

Once in Harry's grasp the wood warmed and a bright light glowed around his crown. He felt safe and a slight rush of power, magic. He now knew what it was. Every accident that ever happened since he went to live at the Dursleys', that feeling he could not name. It was magic. Cali looked to her cousin as a look of recognition washed over his face.

"Peculiar, very peculiar. You see this core came from a Phoenix whom gave another feather. That feather was in the very wand that gave you your scar." Harry, Cali, and Draco's eyes widened, and Narcissa looked horrified. "Yes he did great things- horrible- yet great. A very powerful sorcerer indeed."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. How much for the wands?" Cissa asked the wand master.

"7 galleons a piece. Ah Mr. Potter it was a pleasure to meet you." Ollivander spoke. "Merry part."

"Merry part." The four chorused together and left after paying.

"Where to next mother?" Draco turned and asked his mum.

"Your father is still doing business and we shall meet him at Flourish and Blotts. For now let us go to Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium." She led the way to a small store with a hanging sign reading Magical Menagerie.

The store was a little stuffy and smelled various species and creatures. Cali began to wonder away from the small group to look at the creatures.

 _Let me out. Let me out. I demand of you to let me out. Do you know what I am? _ The small voice had a hiss to it but not serpentine.

 _Hello?_ Cali spoke back and when she heard a deep, meow her head turned. A small cat, fully black with a white spot on its chest, sat in a cage. It's eyes were on eerie yellow-gold staring back at her.

"Young lady I suggest not. That is a Cat Sidhe. Mischievous creatures from Ireland." The store owner stopped her as she reached for it.

"So. I want her. She is special. I can sense it. I can feel her." Cissa came over to examine the dispute.

"What is going on here? Why is my goddaughter upset." Her grey eyes glared at the man causing him to quiet.

"Lady Malfoy, she is wanting the Sidhe. They are dangerous." The man stuttered out.

"Calathea darling do you feel a special connection with this Cat Sidhe." She asked Cali.

"Yes Aunt Cissa."

"You are attempting to sabotage a familiar bond with my goddaughter. We will take the Sidhe." The man moved to unlock the cage, once open the Sidhe jumped out and onto Cali's shoulder. The small feline nuzzled into the nape and purred softly.

"Zephyra." Cali whispered to the Sidhe.

 _I approve such a nice name._ The Sidhe accepted her new name.

Harry had been attracted by a green snake, a Boomslang. He soon named the serpent Ansel. They paid for the animals, cages, and treats, and headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. The very first thing that caught Harry's eyes was a snow, white owl with brilliant amber eyes. Amber eyes that sparkled with intelligence. Cali chose a brown screech owl that called to her.

"Those two." Cali told the shop hand as Draco paid for a large, male eagle owl.

"Apollon." Draco announced as he grabbed the cage.

Narcissa put up the money for the owls and they departed. "Let's go meet your father. He should be done by now. I told him to meet us at noon." The Lady Malfoy spoke to her son.

As they headed out the door coming down the walk came the giant. His eyes shooting back and forth looking for someone. Finally his eyes landed on the Malfoys and cousins causing his face to pale slightly.

"W'at yer doin' tergether? 'arry, Calathea yer shoul'n' be conversin' with these people." His face was gruff. "It's time ter go."

"NO. You can't take us away. She is my legal guardian. She has a right to me, more so than the Dursleys'." Cali spoke up in protest. She did not wish to return to Privet Drive, nor did she want Harry to return there.

"That's not nice to say Hagrid." Harry was disappointed. These people were his cousins family, the blond boy is his first friend, he didn't want to leave them now. Not to go back to Privet Drive.

"This is my goddaughter and my cousins godson. They are coming with me." The Lady stood tall, her voice and eyes sharp.

"That doesn't matter ter me. They are comin' wit' me." With that he turned, and with sad looks Harry and Cali looked at Narcissa and Draco. "Yer must fight fer custody of them. Them Dursleys' have custody. Nothing I can do."

"Merry part, Aunt Cissa." Her eyes downcast. "Can you watch over Zephyra and Sincia for me."

"And Ansel and Hedwig for me." Harry voiced. His green eyes meeting Draco's grey ones.

"I will fight this I promise. I will bring this to Lucius' attention. Merry part for now." She held the cages and left to meet her Lord, her son behind her. His head turned back as the trio disappeared.

* * *

 **A.N.+: Sorry for the long wait. School has been super hectic. This has been a long time coming. I have been working on it since March. I graduate next month so Ch. 5 might be delayed. Three more chapters before they go to Hogwarts. So please vote for Harry's house. Gryffindor or Slytherin. R &R, thank you. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, from the movies, or books. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Calathea and Roselina.**

 **Speaking:**

Normal

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _Beast Speak_

 _Parseltongue_

 **A.N.+: Thank you everyone who have reviewed and fav/follow this story. It means a lot to me. I am currently getting ready to graduate and trying to update on top of all of that is difficult. So thank you. R &R**

* * *

It has been two days since Harry and Cali returned to the Dursleys', who were staying away from them in fear of the magical world. As the hours ticked by they were slowly losing hope that would actually be able to attend Hogwarts and be free of their muggle family. And with them being ignored by the Dursleys', Harry was able to eat without a thrashing from his Uncle. There was one thing they did regret was, sending their pets and familiars with the Malfoys. They craved that communication they held with the animals.

The day finally fell into a close as the sun set on that second day, the silver moon slowly rising into the night sky. Stars and constellations beginning to shine around the celestial body. The Dursleys' turned in early that evening, leaving Harry and Cali to ponder over the Malfoys and what tomorrow would bring. Thinking of magic and the wonders the future might hold. Cali, herself, held her wand , studying and caressing the chestnut. Feeling the small spark of power huffing under the tips of her fingers. With the luminescent glow of moon shining through her curtains, she fell into a smooth slumber, dreaming of tomorrow.

The next day she was woken rather abruptly by her Aunt's shrill voice yelling at someone. Soon a deeper voice was yelling back. Quickly jumping from bed, she changed from her sleeping gown to a yellow sundress and sandals. She ran the brush threw her locks and swung the door open. Harry's door opened moments later, awoken to the same manner she had been.

"What's going on?" Harry asked inquisitively.

 _I do not know. But whatever it is, upset Petunia. Which can not be good at all. Her voice is very shrill this morning. _ Cali responded.

 _Really, can't speak in English Cali? Is there something wrong with the language? _ Harry asked in annoyance.

 _Well someone could be snooping. It is possible. We don't know who is down there or what they want. You can speak English, be my guest. _ Cali responded stiffly, turning her nose up to him slightly.

"You sound like a snob." Harry complained, earning a tongue from Cali.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING THEM ANYWHERE!" Their Aunt's voice somehow got louder, shriller. Like nails to a chalk board.

"Mrs. Dursley, they must come with us. It is law." The man's voice floated up the stairs.

"I don't know about you, but I don't follow no freaks law." This caused Harry and Cali to gasp at each other. Those were wizards down there. They quickly made their down the stairs.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, dark bald man in tribal clothing, on his wrist a holster with his wand sticking out the sleeve. Behind him a short, chubby man that screamed sketchy, and a short, girl with magenta hair.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I see you are awake. Good morning. Your Aunt is fighting against us taking you with us. Do you wish to go with us?" The bald man greeted them.

"NO!" Vernon burst out.

"Yes!" The two spoke in unison.

"Well my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, this is Nymphodora Tonks, but call her Tonks, and Mundungus Fletcher. Your godmother filed for custody of the two of you. Miss Evans, this matter being taken before the Wizengamot, The Wizarding Court, and the Minister. The reason as to why is because of your cousin. She has a legal right to you, but not with Mr. Potter. So we are to take the two of you and your host family with us." As he spoke the Dursleys' faces ranged from priceless to horror to anger, all displayed wide on paler skin.

"Y-you want us to go with you w-where?" Vernon stuttered out in surprise.

"They're going with us?" Harry questioned in confusion. "Why?"

"So they can testify. They hold custody over the both of you. They have a right to fight the custody claim from Lady Malfoy. They don't have a chose, they have to go with us." Kingsley answered, but his voice sounded a little sullen.

"Well we refuse to go anywhere with you." Petunia interjected snidely.

With that another person came threw the open door, a taller female with high cheekbones and warm brown hair and eyes. Her lips were thinned in a frown causing creases along the corners. She wore blue robes and her wand rested against her right wrist, a scroll grasped in her left.

"My name is Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I am here to place you under arrest for obstruction of justice from refusal to attend court. You will be held in the Ministry prison until the hearing, at which you will testify." With that statement three men came in and led them from the premises. Them struggling and screaming as they went. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, it is a pleasure to meet you. I was classmates and friends with your mums. Now lets grab your things so we may go."

Tonks followed Cali and Kingsley followed Harry to there separate bedrooms. Once in Cali's room Tonks examined it, picking at the sheets and poking the curtains and wardrobe. Her magenta hair turning blue then black and brown. Cali's eyes watched in curiosity and awe at the changing hair as she danced about the room. Her brown eyes gleaming with mild curiosity.

"Do you have everything?" Tonks asked the golden-coppered girl.

"Yes. I don't own much. Just some clothes, a stuffed animal, and my mom's journal and photo." Cali answered the once more blue haired female.

So they left the room and found Harry standing next to his door. Kingsley seemed to still be inside. With a short look inside Cali could see the upset look on the calm man's face. He turned slowly in the room, taking in everything. The thin, worn mattress and moth eaten blanket. The broken toys and telly, the bent cage, the wobbly desk. All second hand things, compared to the rest of the home, and her own bedroom.

"Are all these toys yours?" Harry shook his head. "Has this always been your room?" Kingsley asked in confusion.

"No." Harry answered quietly. His form was hunched in, his bangs covering his emerald orbs, and his face slightly red with embarrassment.

This response caused the man's brown eyes to narrow sharply. Anger filled his features as his stance stiffened, he quickly stormed down the stairs to stop in front of Amelia. He was whispering quietly and rather harshly to the Lady Bones. Her eyes quickly darted to the stairs to met with Harry's eyes.

"Heir Potter, please come down here." Amelia spoke up the stairs, her voice short. Harry walked down the stairs to stand in front of her, his shoulders still hunched. Cali stumbled down the wood steps shortly after. "It has come to my attention the room you currently inhabit has not always been yours? Is this there truth in this? If so this will make this more serious then assumed."

Cali's eyes quickly darted to the locked door under the stairs with this statement. Tonks noticed and nudged Kingsley who turned in question. She nodded to the door causing him to study it. A lock and air vent, rather abnormal on cupboard door. His fingers played with the lock, turning it, freeing the door to open. There was no light inside, the only source being the vent, showing a thin cot, a shriveled up pillow, and a moth eaten blanket. Three small shelves built in the solid wall and barely any room under the stairs themselves. Cobwebs covered the walls and dust coating the cot. Under the cot a couple envelopes were hidden, addressed to Harry. They had survived the clean up.

"Is this someone's room?" Tonks asked.

"That was Harry's for ten years. When he first got here they just stuck him in there. The letters were all addressed there. They would starve him and call him freak, all he has is hand me downs from Dudley, and they never let him do anything. They punished him if he had better grades, showed signs of magic, or did anything abnormal. If they went anywhere they would sometimes take me and leave him with Ms. Figg's across the street. Make him do all the chores, and never feed him. I had to sneak him food. It isn't right or fair, I couldn't tell any adults cause they never listened. I hope they are thoroughly punished." Cali confessed.

Amelia waved her wand and a camera appeared out of no where. Using the camera she took photos of the cupboard and other parts of the house, grabbed the envelopes as evidence, and took a more thorough look of the first level. Finding no photos of Harry and very few of Cali, and they were all from when she was younger. She then went upstairs and took more photos.

"I have all I need." She spoke once on the first level again. "Are you two ready?" With a nod from both they left the house. Tonks muttered a spell to lock the door, and Harry and Cali were led to a black car.

Once in the car they were greeted by an aristocratic, blond male with grey eyes. His lips in a slight sneer at the muggle neighborhood. His eyes turned to greet the two new passengers upon hearing the door. His eyes immediately holding recognition at seeing them.

"Heir Potter, Miss Evans, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, husband to your godmother Miss Evans. Lord Malfoy this is Heir Harry Potter and Miss Calathea Evans." Kingsley introduced the three.

"My, my you do look dead alike. Heir Potter to the late Lord Potter and you Miss Evans to Roselina. My Lady was devastated to say goodbye so abruptly to the two of you. I filed a grievance on her behalf for custody. Just seeing you now I can tell it was not all joyous times here." Lucius inquired. His face hard but his voice expressive.

"No it wasn't." Cali answered for the both of them.

"And I can believe that. I watched as your family was led out by the Aurors and all I witnessed was a walrus, a whale, and a twig. Next to the males Harry, you are malnourished and underdeveloped. I recommend a full examination from the Ministry Healer as well as one paid for by me. For double reference in cause of tampered results. This is a very serious case that I will not be taking lightly." Lucius continued. "Driver if you please." The car finally pulled away from No. 4 Privet Dr.

 _This is it Harry, we might never return here again. Are you nervous at all? We are going to be free!_ Cali asked her cousin. His emerald eyes turned to her from behind his round glasses.

 _A little, I'm more afraid of what they will find. What will be revealed to the court and the public? Will the Malfoys' judge us? Judge me? _ Harry muttered back, worry gracing his features.

 _Do not worry Harry. No matter what, you know I will protect you. I'll protect your life and virtue. You are my most important person. You're my best friend, my brother, and my cousin. You're my everything. _ Cali grabbed his hands and she squeezed tightly, trying to relay the message in double.

 _I know, as are you. You are my only family. The only family that has shown me love since I came to the Dursleys'. Thank you for that. I appreciate for everything you have done for me. If it wasn't for you, I would have starved to death._ Harry gripped her hand back in reassurance.

"Are you two speaking to each other?" Tonks asked curiously. "If so I do not recognize the language."

"Yes. Regnerk, the goblin who helped us, told us it is Beast Speak. It's our secret way of communicating." Cali explained.

"How are you able to do this?" Kingsley asked.

"We don't know. Just always been able to." Harry shrugged in response.

"This is something to be discussed further. For now we have arrived." Lucius spoke up.

Harry and Cali looked out the window to see a large, wrought iron gate with a long cobblestone walkway. The walkway led to a large, white marble manor, that had a large, sprawling acres surrounding it. Their eyes filled in awe. They opened the door, grabbed their bags and scampered out where they stood before the gate. Lucius right next to them.

"Goodbye Mr. Shacklebolt, Miss Tonks, Lady Bones. Merry part." Cali bowed, then parted.

"Merry part." Amelia replied.

The car drove away leaving the three of them standing there, staring up at the gate. Lucius walked forward and with cane in hand opened the gate. "Harry, Calathea, welcome to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

 **A.N.+: Wow, that took me minute to write. I wanted to try and get that just right. That moment between Harry and Cali, and Kingsley got protective and angry. Next chapter will contain the trial. Please R &R and thanks for reading.**


End file.
